


better than old santa any day

by orphan_account



Series: the 25 days of midam [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Days of Midam, Adam Milligan is So Done, Adam is an Elf, Christmas, Gabriel is Santa, M/M, Michael is Castiel’s Brother (Supernatural), Michael is a good brother, aka one to Santa’s Helpers, ‘santa kink’ is an actually tag oh my god i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam just wanted to go home.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: the 25 days of midam [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558363
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	better than old santa any day

**Author's Note:**

> prompt; Character A works as a Santa's helper. Character B has a small sibling/child.
> 
> title from a hand for mrs. claus by idina menzel & ariana grande

Adam just wanted to go _home_.

He'd been in this Godforsaken mall for almost nine hours, now— nine hours of the constant screaming of children, the complaints of parents, and swearing in the stupid elf costume he was forced to wear. He wouldn't complain if it was a sexy one, but of course, his boss was extremely conservative; to the point where Adam was uncomfortable. All in all, the close had struck 9:00 P.M. and Adam was supposed to be leaving. But the asshole who had walked up at 8:59, and begged Adam to let his younger brother in— ' _Please, this is the first year he's ever done this and he's been looking forward to it all week and I'm so sorry that we got here right before closing but please let him in_ '— and Adam had, quite regrettably, complied, feeling a bit of sympathy for the kid, and because the man was pretty hot, if Adam did say so himself. Though, this kid had been sitting on Santa's— Gabriel, was his name when he wasn't donned in the jolly outfit and hat and beard— lap for seven minutes, now, and Adam was about to cry.

"I'm... so sorry," The man mumbled, and Adam wasn't quite positive if he was talking to him. His eyes were set on the kid and he had almost a concerned look on his face. "I didn't realize he'd take this long."

"It's fine," Adam huffed, despite how much he wanted to snap at the man. "Not a big deal. Gabe- Santa- loves talking to the kids. I'm just glad your son got to experience this, right?"

"Oh- he's not my son," The man said, quickly. He turned to face Adam, eyes wide. "Younger brother- his name is Castiel. I'm- uh- I'm Michael, by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Michael," Adam nodded at Michael, turning his head to face him. "I'm Adam."

"Huh." Michael smiled softly at Adam, and every bit of irritation Adam might have had became non-existent. "Well, Adam, could I maybe make this up to you? I'm- I'm sorry for keeping you overtime. Will you be here tomorrow?"

And of course, at that exact moment, Castiel came barreling back to Michael, the widest grin Adam had ever seen plastered across his face. "Mikey! Santa said that I was a good boy this year and I was gonna get all the presents! All of them!"

Michael laughed, ruffling Castiel's dark hair. "That's awesome!" He looked at Adam, an eyebrow raised. "Uh- about tomorrow?"

"Yeah- same time." Adam nodded, pursing his lips together and trying to fight down a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mikey."

"See you, Adam," Michael replied, a blush dusting across his face as he took Castiel's hand, quickly pulling him away.

"That you're new boyfriend?" Adam startled at the new presence, cursing. Gabriel stood beside him, his Santa beard pushed off of his face and around his neck, the hat missing too.

Adam watched as Michael walked away. "Hopefully."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry?? for any grammatical errors lol i kind of let someone with bad grammar beta some of these so ;(
> 
> um also 5?? more days????? until 12/12????? what the fuck i’m screeching


End file.
